


Winterwache

by Lunatic_Writer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternativ Universe, Cancer, Drugs, More Tags following, Other, Sickness, non Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Writer/pseuds/Lunatic_Writer
Summary: "If you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back at you"~Man sagt immer, das es Helden braucht um die Bösen zu besiegen. Das die Bösen die sind, die alles Zerstöhren und ins Chaos stürzen. Aber wer ist Böse? Wer ist gut?Das sind die Fragen die sich eine Junge Sophia Winter stellt. Sie rutscht Hals über Kopf in ein Abenteuer welches sie wohlmöglich mehr kosten wird als nur ihren Kopf.





	1. The Names‘ McCree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~  
> 1st off- thanks for reading! I am a bit proud off doin this hobby again and i hope you had some fun in reading this litle thingy.  
> I will answer questions and all in english if needet, alltought my english is rusty and not that good (tanks google translator xD) so please, feel free to leave some comments and tipps for me :3

Es gibt eine Sage für unbeschwerte Herzen, die die Wahrheit nicht sehen wollen. Sich lieber vor ihr Verstecken und die Köpfe in Angst zusammen stecken. Angst davor Gesehen zu werden und sich wie Schafe in der Masse tarnen. Denn in der Masse wurden ihre bunten Farben Grau.  
Wer zu lange in die Dunkelheit starrt, dem sieht sie Dunkelheit in die Seele. 

Es war einer dieser Normalen Morgenden gewesen. Das Bett noch warm, Kaffee tröpfelte in gemächlichen dickflüssigen Schüben von der Maschine in eine kleine Tasse und Toast steckten im Toaster. Vermutlich waren es wieder diese schrecklichen Vollkorn Toast die ihre Mutter gekauft hatte, da sie der Meinung war Sophia musste sich gesund ernähren. Als wäre sie nicht in der Lage sich mit ihren zwanzig Jahren selbst zu ernähren. Vermutlich ging sie immer noch davon aus dass die Gelernte Konditorin noch immer von dem Naschte was sie herstellte.  
„Mum? Ich hab gleich noch nen Termin im Krankenhaus. Kannst du mich fahren?“ Rief Sophia Verschlafen von ihrem Platz in der kleinen Küche aus und rieb sich müde die Augen. Ungeduldig wartete sie auf die Antwort während sie das Toast aus dem Toaster fischte und eine großzügige Lage Creme darauf verteilte. Schlaftrunken stützte Sophia Winter ihren Kopf auf die Hand und gähnte in ihre Handinnenfläche. Es war noch nicht spät, vielleicht Sechs oder Sieben Uhr am Morgen, aber sie war es gewohnt durch ihren Beruf so früh aufzustehen und sie hatte es sich angewöhnt vor ihren Krankenhaustermin noch zu duschen. Gelassen nippte sie an ihrem Kaffee und erschauderte leicht als das Koffein sie von dem Schlaf befreite und Hellwach machte. Gemächlich pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Oder versuchte es, bis sie bemerkte das dort keine Strähnen waren die es weg zu pusten gab. Richtig. Der Krebs.

Er war plötzlich aufgetaucht, hatte sich gestreut und war nun in jedem verfluchtem Teil ihres Körpers. Aber Sophia war nicht der Typ Person der aufgab. Sie hatte gelacht, einen Scherz gemacht und dann als erstes ihren Chef angerufen dass sie die Schicht für diesen Tag nicht übernehmen konnte und Urlaub brauchte. Sie hatte sich erst um alle um sie herum gekümmert, versichert dass es ihr gut ging und sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten. Erst dann war sie zusammen gebrochen, hatte bittere Tränen vergossen als der Arzt ihr mitteilte wie es wirklich um sie stand.  
Dieser hatte still neben ihr ausgeharrt und gewartet bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und ihr dann eine Packung Tempos gereicht. „Wir können ihnen ein Angebot machen.“ Hatte der Arzt leise gesagt und die Hände aneinander gerieben ehe er sich neben Sophia in die Hocke begeben hatte und ihr sanft ihr langes Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. „Die Tiamat Medic. Inc. hat ein Verfahren in der Alternativ Medizin entwickelt, mit dem wir ihnen helfen können, Miss Winter.“  
Das war vor zwei Monaten. Die ersten Sitzungen waren die Hölle. Sie hatten Sie stapelweise Unterlagen unterschreiben lassen. Verschwiegenheitserklärungen, Komplizierte Verzichtserklärungen die sie daran banden das sie niemanden auch nur ein Wort über das was in den Räumen geschah erzählte. Dann hatten sie begonnen ihr ein Mittel zu geben. Zu Anfang war es eine Goldgelbe Flüssigkeit die Urtümlich schimmerte wenn das Licht auf sie traf. Zur Stabilisation, hatten sie gesagt.  
Damit ihr Körper sich auf das Vorbereiten konnte was später kommen sollte und gegen den Krebs kämpfen konnte. Es war unangenehm gewesen und hatte sie durch Sessions von Schüttelfrost und Fieber geschickt ehe die Nebenwirkungen auftraten. Sophia begann Dinge zu hören die für jeden normalen Menschen nicht zu hören war. Das leise Ticken einer Uhr, schlagen von Flügeln weit entfernt. Die Nächste waren weniger Dunkel und die graue Katze des Nachbarn war Nachts plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so Grau.

„Natürlich, mach dich Fertig ich lass dich vor dem Krankenhaus raus!“ Blinzelnd wurde Sophia aus ihren Tagtraum gerissen als ihre Mutter um die Ecke in den Raum sah und ein leises Lachen erklang von ihr. Sophia wusste warum sie wieder zu ihrer Mutter gezogen war als sie die Diagnose erfahren hatte. Sie war genau diese Art von Person, die jeden Aufheitern konnte, egal wie traurig oder verletzt. „Kind. Du sollst nicht immer nur Tagträumen.“ Schimpfte sie halbherzig mit ihr, welches Sophia nur mit einem halbherzigem knurren und einer rausgestreckten Zunge erwiderte ehe sie das Toast in sich hineinschlang. Natürlich, und sie tat ja nichts anderes, als den ganzen Tag hübschen Männern hinterher sehen.  
Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus selbst war langweilig und fröstelnd steckte Sie ihre Hände in die Taschen ihres Hoodies während sie die Schultern anzog. In Ehrfurcht sah sie die Fassade des Krankenhauses hinauf und erschauderte leicht. Sie wusste dass es ohne dieses bestimmte Verfahren, über das sie natürlich Offiziell nicht sprechen durfte, sie nun ‘six feed under‘ liegen würde. Daher hatte sie sich entschieden ein Strich zu machen, die Haare abgeschnitten und gespendet ehe sie durch die Behandlung wohlmöglich ausfielen. Sie hatte sich eingelesen und erfahren, dass es üblich war bei vielen Behandlungstypen dass die Haare langsam ausfielen. Und sie wollte dem Krebs zuvor kommen. Lieber sah sie dem Grauem ins Gesicht als davor zu fliehen.  
Unvermittelt zuckte sie zusammen als sie beinahe umgerannt wurde und schmerzend rieb sie sich die Schulter in die Er gerannt war. „Im sorry darlin. Didn’t see ya there.“ „Schon… ok?“ Erwiderte sie ohne aufzusehen, es war normal das man angerempelt wurde wenn man zu lange stehen blieb. Doch etwas war anders, war dies eben Englisch gewesen in der sie Angesprochen wurde? Hochrot sah sie zu dem Jungen der irgendwie so völlig fehl am Platz wirkte und blinzelte. Sophia wusste nicht ob es sein Akzent war oder seine Kleidung die ihn aussehen ließ wie ein Cowboy direkt aus einem dieser alten, schlechten Western und sie begann leise zu kichern als eben dieser erneut begann zu sprechen. „Forgiv‘ me, but did we met before? A Face like your’s I would recognize!“ Verwirrt blinzelte Sophia ihn an und legte den Kopf einen ticken schief als ihr Kopf die Worte langsam auseinander zog, separierte und übersetzte ehe sie begann zu lachen. Er flirtete mit ihr. „Nah. Im… sorry but im just sort off ordinary face.“ Erwiderte sie errötend und er tippte sich in einer überschwänglichen Geste an die Spitze seines Cowboyhutes um sie zu grüßen. „The Names‘ McCree a mighty pleasure to meet ya.“ „Winter Sophia. But i sadly must dissmis you.“ Verkniffen hob sie ihre Rechte Hand und offenbarte das Rote Band welches ihr Handgelenk zierte. Es war wie eine Fuß Kette einen Sträfling zierte und hatte sie viele ihrer Freunde gekostet. Viele hatten überfordert den Kontakt abgebrochen oder gelacht und gemeint dass es die Mutter Sophia wohl auch mal traf worauf sie sich entschied den Kontakt sein zu lassen.  
„Aw darlin‘ dear, hope we see someday again.“ Aufrichtiges Mitleid lag in seiner Stimme als er ihr aufmunternd zulächelte und ein dicker Klos an Emotionen legte sich in Sophias Hals als sie nickte und errötete. „Shure.“ Erwiderte sie etwas krächzend und hob unsicher die Hand. Sie sah die einzelnen Sommersprossen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen Mannes, well er war vielleicht gerade mal so alt wie sie- wenn nicht sogar Jünger und doch sah er nicht so aus als könnte ihn noch viel schocken. Lächelnd deutete sie einen leichten knicks an ehe sie in das Innere des Krankenhauses trat.


	2. The Abbys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gettin worse. But at witch hand it is up to decide...

„Es könnte etwas schmerzen Frau Winter. Aber wir werden ihre Werte zu jeder Zeit überwachen und sichergehen das ihnen nichts passiert!“ Versprach der Wissenschaftler von der Tiamat Medic. Inc. geschäftig und richtete sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung die Brille während er schüchtern lächelte und etwas auf seiner Liste notierte. Irgendwas an seinem Auftreten ließ Sophias Magen etwas flattern und ihr einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken laufen. Er war unauffällig, braunes vielleicht leicht schütteres Haar und ein durch und durch durchschnittliches aussehen. Niemand den sie sofort in einer Masse an Menschen wiedererkennen könnte. Doch etwas an ihm war anders. Als würde er Versuchen seine Patientin in Sicherheit zu wiegen und ihr zu vermitteln das dies keine große Sache war was er mit ihr vorhatte.   
„In Ordnung…“ Unsicher knetete Sophia ihre Hände und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte Vage verstanden was die Wissenschaftler vorhatten. Es war ein Mittel welches ihre Zellregeneration um ein wesentliches Erhöhen konnte und die Krebszellen in ihrem Körper angriff. „Sie brauchen keine Angst haben.“ Versicherte ihr der Mann geduldig und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter um sie sanft zu drücken. Eine Intime Geste zwischen ihnen in der er ihr klar machte das sie keine große Wahl hatte. „Wir wollen ihnen Helfen wieder gesund zu werden. Das ist unser Größtes Anliegen!“ Versprach er mit einem sanften Lächeln und Sophia nickte zögerlich. Entweder das, oder sie Starb,  
Sie war deutlich unsicher und nervös zwirbelte sie die Kordel ihrer Jacke. Es war keine leichte Entscheidung die sie treffen musste. Vieles fiel und stand mit ihrer nächsten Antwort. War der Mann zufrieden wenn sie sich dagegen entschied? Würde er sie trotzdem gehen lassen, oder vielleicht doch gar zwingen das zu tun? Aber fliehen konnte sie auch nicht. Denn dann hätte sie verloren und aufgegeben und Sophia Winter war niemand, der vor einer Herausforderung aufgab.  
Sorgfältig wog sie die Pros und Kontras ab ehe sie seufzen und die Schultern straffte und nickte. „In Ordnung. Dann geben sie mir diese verfluchte Krankenhauskluft.“ Verschmitzt grinste sie leicht als sie den Witz machte. Anscheinend war es dem Wissenschaftler entgangen was ihr ein kindisches kichern entlockte. Es war allgemein hin bekannt, dass die Krankenhauswäsche in Deutschland einen offenen Rücken hatte und zumeist mehr offenbarte was man eigentlich sehen sollte. Zumindest wenn man sich etwas Humor dahin gehend erhielt.

Wenig später lag sie etwas fröstelnd in einem der Behandlungsräume im Keller des Krankenhauses und sah neugierig zu wie die Schwestern zahllose Gerätschaften in das Zimmer brachten und an sie anschlossen, bis der Raum bald von einem geschäftigem Surren und Piepsen erfüllt war. Winter hatte irgendwann aufgegeben verstehen zu wollen was dies alles für Gerätschaften es waren die sie an sie Anschlossen und die Augen geschlossen.   
Lieber gab sie sich den Tagträumen hin und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu einem gewissen Cowboy und sie fragte sich was er wohl hier in Deutschland machte. Er hatte nicht so geklungen als würde er häufig verreisen. Sein Akzent hatte etwas exotisch, Südstaaten vielleicht. Ja, da passte er gut hin. Gangs und der ganze Kram. Sie würde sogar fast Wetten das er zu einer großen Motorradgang gehören könnte die keine Regeln hatte und wild das Land regierte.  
Unsicher sah Sophia zu den Schläuchen die die Ärzte geschäftig mit ihren Venen verbanden und der schieren Masse an Nadeln die sie schon gelegt hatten als sie die Augen öffnete und schluckte. An ihren Armen und zusätzlich noch einer an ihrem Hals hingen nun Nadeln, an die dicke Schläuche angeschlossen waren. Das erschreckendste für sie waren jedoch die dicken Lederbänder, die sie über ihre Gliedmaßen und Brust spannten und Sie an Ort und Stelle hielten. Unangenehm Eng und unbequem hielten sie Sophia auf dem schmalen Krankenbett auf das sie sich hatte legen müssen und drückte sie auf das kühle Vinyl. „Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Ihr Körper könnte auf die Behandlung sehr aggressiv reagieren.“ Erklärte Ihr der Wissenschaftler von Tiamat, der ihre Sitzungen überwachte seid sie die Verträge unterschrieben hatte und lächelte sie verzeihend an. „Alles wird gut. Wir sind hier falls es zu schlimm wird.“ Versicherte er Ihr mit einem sanften lächeln und strich sich eine verirrte Locke hinter sein Ohr.   
Geschäftig trat er mit einem Klemmbrett am Fußende des Bettes und machte sich Notizen über Sophias Zustand und ihrem Verhalten. Mit Klopfendem Herz sah Sophia zu der schwarzen Flüssigkeit die durch die Schläuche langsam hinunter lief und atmete stockend ein als die Flüssigkeit auf ihre Venen traf. „Es schmerzt!“ Wimmerte sie leise und Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich als sich die stechende Kühle von den verschiedenen Punkten ihres Körpers langsam ausbreitete. Wimmernd biss sie die Zähne zusammen als sie gegen die kühle kämpfte die ihre Muskeln schmerzen und die Zähne zum Klappern brachten. Das war nicht das was sie sich erhofft hatte aber sie zwang sich dies durchzustehen.  
Keuchend stemmte sie sich gegen die Bandagen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken als ihre Muskeln nachgaben, schmerzend verkrampften und sich gegen das was sie ihr spitzten aufbäumten. Leise hissten die Geräte im Hintergrund als der Druck erhöht wurde in dem ihr das Mittel verabreicht wurde und Sophia schrie in schmerzen auf.   
Bunte flecken tauchten vor ihren Augen auf und die Schmerzen begannen Farben anzunehmen. Grün, Gelb geschliert und zwischen drin das Charmante Lächeln des Cowboys.  
„Alles läuft nach Plan, ihre Werte sind Stabil.“ Murmelte der Wissenschaftler geschäftig während er sich wichtige Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett machte und Werte von den Maschinen Notierte die im Hintergrund surrten. Nickend bedeutete er der Krankenschwester dass sie Winter ruhig stellen sollte und zog ein Handy aus seiner Manteltasche während er sich abwandte. Er musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen das sie Winter ein hochwirksames Sedativum verabreichte. Alles schien nach Plan zu laufen und er hatte Gespräche zu erledigen.


	3. ... and the ones, wo stares!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana is taking advantage and McCree got his ass in some serious problems.

„Ok und um es noch mal zusammen zu fassen; Du bist der Meinung, dass Talon in Deutschland ein Labor unterhält in denen sie Tests an Menschen durchführen?!“  
Die Stimme von Gabriel Reyes war von vielen schlaflosen nächsten Rau und sein Tonfall von gebrüllten Befehlen und Kommandos noch härter. Ein Düsteres Funkeln trat in die Augen des Commanders während er sich nach vorne lehnte und die Zähne fletschte. Eindringlich musterte er McCree um dessen Beweggründe zu studieren. Er war ungeduldig und die Tatsache das es McCree war der ihm gerade auf die Nerven ging, obwohl sie beide gerade einmal seit ein paar Stunden von einer anstrengenden Mission zurück waren, machte es aufs verrecken nicht besser. Hätte der Commander gewusst, was für Probleme ihm der Junge machte, bei Gott. Er hätte ihn in dem Loch gelassen das er sein Zuhause nannte. Ihm vielleicht vorher noch den Mund zugenäht damit er endlich die Klappe hielt. Denn McCree redete und redete, war niemals still und ging allem und jeden damit auf die Nerven.  
Gedämpft schnaufte Gabriel aus und rieb sich die Schläfen während er weiter versuchte McCree zu ignorieren. Oh ja, das wäre ein Guter Plan gewesen. Doch nun hatte er ihn an der Backe wie einen Tollwütigen Kojoten der einfach nicht wusste wann Schluss war. Vielleicht hätte er ihn auch etwas vermisst. Aber nur vielleicht.   
„Sir bitte! Es gibt eindeutige Beweise. Sehn‘ sie doch, die Warenlieferrungen aus Hanamura!“ Beharrte der Junge und tappte auf das Holopad was er vor seinem Commander auf den Tisch platziert hatte. Es waren Aufzeichnungen die belegten dass Ungekennzeichnete Waren von einem Standort verschickt und irgendwo zu der Europäischen Grenze verschwunden waren. Nichts Unübliches. Nicht für diese Zeit. Doch sehr wohl unüblich wenn man bedachte von Wem sie verschickt wurden. Das Shimada-gumi verlor normalerweise keine Wahren, wenn nicht jemand seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Oder aber, sie verloren sie bewusst.  
Doch Overwatch war nicht in der Position sich mit einem Yakuza anzulegen. Sie hatten gerade selbst alle Hände damit zu tun die Reste des Krieges zu beseitigen. Rechte für Omnics. Das allein ließ Gabriel Reyes schon flau im Magen werden. Diese Maschinen hatten niemanden etwas Gutes gebracht.  
„Junge, wir haben den Krieg gerade mal hinter uns. Es könnte alles Mögliche sein!“ Knurrte Reyes leise und seine Stimme schlug ein unterschwelliges Knurren ein, eine eindeutige letzte Warnung. Jeder Mensch mit Verstand erkannte diesen Tonfall und währe zurückgetreten. Doch nicht McCree. Er erkannte Tatsachen wenn er sie in der Hand hatte und das war eine Tatsache die er nicht übersehen wollte. Er wusste das die Sache Stank und zur Not würde er seinen Commander auch mit der Nase voran darauf stoßen. Denn wenn sich Jesse auf etwas verlassen konnte, dann sein Bauchgefühl.  
Jemand pisste den Mächtigen Yakuza ans Bein und das machte dem Jungen Sorgen. Denn wenn er von seiner Zeit bei Deathlock etwas gelernt hatte, dann das man den Mächtigen nicht ans Bein pisste wenn man a. Lebensmüde oder b. mächtiger war.   
„Commander!“ Beharrte er eindringlich ehe er harsch abgeschnitten wurde. Was ihn jedoch keinesfalls davon abbrachte weiter zu machen. „Gabe Ich…“ Beharrte er erneut enthusiastischer als zuvor und reckte etwas die Brust vor. Wie ein aufgeplusterter kleiner Vogel, merkte Commander Reyes Gedanklich an und schnaufte amüsiert ehe er die Hand Flach auf den Tisch schlug und sich vorlehnte. Diesem Vogel musste er mal die Flügel stutzen.  
„Nein! Jetzt hörst du mir zu Jesse McCree! Ich kann es mir nicht leisten hinter jeden deiner Phantasien hinterher zu springen!“ Reyes Stimme hatte sich zu einem leisen knurren gesenkt welches tief in seiner Brust hallte und sein Blick war eine Mischung aus einem Düsterem funkeln und einem Feurigen brennen. Jesse schluckte hart als sich jedes Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellte und trat einen halben Schritt zurück. Er erkannte den Blick doch wie immer war es viel zu spät um noch zurück zu rudern wenn er es übertrieben hatte.  
Genug um Gabriel Reyes eine Möglichkeit zu geben um anzugreifen.   
„Geh mir aus den Augen damit! Ich will kein weiteres Wort über diesen Vorfall hören. Und wenn ich mitbekomme- das du damit zu Commander Morrison oder Dr. Ziegler rennst… wird eine Interdisziplinär Maßnahme ein Spaziergang sein!“ Grollte er leise und sah McCree mit einem vernichtenden Blick an der den Jungen in seinen Klamotten zusammen sinken ließ bis sein ohnehin schon lächerlich großer Hut noch lächerlicher auf seinem Kopf aussah.  
„Ich habe dich mitgenommen um dir eine Chance zu geben! Entweder du benimmst dich auch endlich so oder ich schick dich in das Loch zurück wo ich dich her hab!“ „Ja Sir. Ich habe verstanden. Entschuldigen sie Sir.“ Murmelte McCree schockiert von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch seines Vorgesetzten und sah kreide bleich aus dem Fenster. Er musste dem Commander nicht in die Augen sehen um zu wissen das dieser ihn Zornig anfunkelte.  
Gabriel Reyes hatte ihn vor einigen Wochen aus der Deathlock Gang geholt. Und McCree war ihm unglaublich dankbar dafür. Doch Blackwatch war kaum anders. Dieselben Regeln und dieselben Verhaltensmuster, nur warens‘ die Guten. Zumindest auf dem Papier.  
Pisste man den Falschen ans Bein so bekam man den Kopf umgedreht. Doch wurde man hier zumindest nicht erschossen wenn man einen Fehler machte, auch wenn die Konsequenzen beinahe schlimmer waren. Es gab einige Dinge die sie mit einem tun konnten, dass man sich wünschte sie hätten einen erschossen. Aber der Commander hatte eine Tatsache vergessen. Eine kleine Öffnung in seinen Worten die Jesse gewillt war auszunutzen. Wenn es etwas gab, worin er gut war, dann Regeln so zu biegen das es passte.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen nahm er sich sein Holopad und huschte aus dem Raum ehe sich der Commander überlegen konnte warum Jesse so gegrinst hatte. [i]“Vaquero!“[/i] Dröhnte die Stimme des Commanders aus dem Zimmer und Reyes stürmte zur Tür um McCree aufzuhalten, als er gewahr wurde was er vergessen hatte. Doch war dieser schon längst weg und genervt rieb er sich die Schläfen. Was hatte er sich da nur angetan?!

\------

Leise räusperte sich Jesse um die Aufmerksamkeit der Scharfschützin zu bekommen während er etwas Nervös das Holopad an seine Brustplatte drückte und wartete. „Was ist Jesse?“ Fragte sie gelassen und Kalibrierte ihre Waffe mit akribischer Genauigkeit ein während sie ihren Atem gesenkt und gleichmäßig hielt. „Ich hab‘ hier etwas was Sie sich vielleicht ansehen sollten Ma’am.“ Sagte McCree einen Hauch schüchtern und sah der Dame zu wie sie schoss ehe er leicht die Augen zusammen kniff um den Einschlagspunkt auszumachen. Bullseye. Wie zu erwarten. Sie war eine fantastische Schützin. Die Einzige deren Rekorde McCree nicht gebrochen hatte seit dem er bei Overwatch war. Noch nicht zumindest.  
„Dann lass mal sehen was so wichtig ist, das Reyes durch die halbe Basis brüllt.“ Ihre Stimme war warm und hatte einen leichten knack Richtung Mütterlichkeit die Jesse immer wieder an Warmen Kakao und Kekse erinnerte. Captain Amari schulterte ihre Waffe und sah Jesse auffordernd an während er ihr das Holopad überreichte. Nachdenklich studierte sie für einige Minuten die Dokumente die Jesse in Wochenlanger Arbeit neben seinen Tätigkeiten zusammen gekratzt hatte. Das Training mit Reyes war hart, die Missionen lang und anstrengend aber er hatte jede Sekunde seiner Zeit die er hatte hinein investiert. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Steile Falten und sie tippte sich nachdenklich an ihre Unterlippe als würde sie über etwas nachdenken. Jesses Magen machte mit jedem tippen Sprünge und er fühlte sich als würde er auf einem schwankendem Schiff stehen.   
„Und Reyes hat dir kein Wort geglaubt?“ Fragte sie nachdenklich und legte ihre Waffe ab um sich die Daten genauer anzusehen. Jesse hob eine Augenbraue als er dies sah und drückte leicht nervös seine Hände ineinander. Entweder Sie glaubte ihm, oder seine Arbeit war sprichwörtlich für die Katz. Und er war sich nun nicht sicher was schlimmer war von beiden. „Nein Ma’am. Ich würde behaupten… er hat es sich nicht mal genau durchgelesen!“ Erwiderte Jesse etwas geknickt und bis sich auf die Unterlippe. War das etwa schon zu viel gewesen?  
„Nun…“ Summte sie leise und schloss die Dokumente ehe sie das Holopad, wieder Jesses erwarten, an ihre Brust drückte anstelle es ihm zurück zu geben. „Dann ist er ein dummer alter Mann.“ Ihr lächeln war aufmunternd und Jesse sah sie mit großen Augen an ehe er nickte, nicht ganz Verstand wie sie so von dem Commander reden konnte. „Du hast ein gutes Auge Jesse. Ich werde das mit dem Strike Commander besprechen. Wie es aussieht machen wir etwas Urlaub in Deutschland.“ „Natürlich Ma’am… wann-wann soll‘ ich fertig sein?“ Fragte er etwas sehr aufgeregt was Ana ein leises Kichern entlockte ehe sie leicht abwinke und ihn anlächelte. „Wir treffen uns Morgen um 1200 an der Flugzeugstation!“


End file.
